Dream in Black and White
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: They never wanted to actually fall in love. It just happened that way. What happens when 2 straight guys fall in love? No definate pairings. Rated T for language and some suggestive themes.
1. Bad night for love

**Konnichiwa! It's yet another story from Mika-chan! I wrote chapter 1 yesterday and thought 'Why don't I just post this today to see how people like it?" So, here it is! I would really appreciate it if someone who didn't know me reviewed for this story (thanks, Saku-chan!) Tell me what I can do to improve, etc. And now, I give you Dream in Black and White Chapter 1! **

Uzumaki Naruto was lying in bed next to his girlfriend, Hyuga Hinata. He looked over at Hinata, sleeping peacefully. She was always following him around, calling him at strange hours of the day. And night. Naruto really loved Hinata, but he knew that he had to end this relationship. He didn't like being followed around all the time. Couldn't a guy get some alone time?

"Hinata," Naruto said, shaking the purple haired kunoichi slightly.

Hinata opened her expressionless eyes and said, "What is it?"

"Hinata, I think we need to end this." Naruto said, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Sleeping together?" Hinata asked, confused.

"No, this relationship." Naruto said.

Hinata stared at Naruto, wondering if the blonde ninja was serious.

"Why?" she asked.

"You're always following me around; it gets annoying." Naruto said.

"Do you not love me anymore? Is that it?" Hinata asked anxiously.

"No, I still love you. It's just…well…I need to take a break, ok?" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded, "I understand."

"I need a break for a month or two, ok? Then we can get back together, ok?" Naruto said, kissing Hinata on the cheek.

"Ok." Hinata said sadly.

* * *

"For the love of God, Ino, stop pulling my arm!"

Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru were walking down the streets of Konoha. Well, more like Ino was dragging Shikamaru. The shirker's arms were red from trying to break free from Ino's grasp.

"Come on, Shikamaru!" she exclaimed.

"_This _is why I hate women so much!" Shikamaru yelled.

People in the streets were looking at the couple. They knew that Ino was headstrong and Shikamaru was lazy, but they never expected the two to hook up.

"What did you say?" Ino asked.

"You heard me. You're so god damn controlling, Ino." Shikamaru said angrily.

"You're so god damn lazy." Ino shot back.

"Dammit, Ino! I can't stand it anymore." Shikamaru yelled, pulling his hand free from Ino's grip.

"What are you saying, Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"I want out of this!"

The two were silent for a minute. Shikamaru was practically shaking with anger. Ino simply stared at him.

"You want out of this?" she repeated softly.

"Yes." Shikamaru said, still angry.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Because you're so controlling! I don't know if my _mother _is this bad!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"No one can be as bad as Yoshino." Ino said.

"One person." Shikamaru said, "You, Ino."

"I am not that bad, Shikamaru." Ino said.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Shikamaru asked, amazed that Ino still couldn't understand what he was saying, "Fine."

He took a few steps away from Ino before she said, "What are you doing?"

"Getting away from you. I'm done." Shikamaru said, stopping where he was.

"What if I don't want to end it?" Ino asked.

"It only takes one person." Shikamaru said.

Slowly, he walked away from Ino, who watched him walk away. She had known that she was controlling, but she didn't think that she was that bad. Was she really that controlling? But forcing Shikamaru was the only way of getting him to do something.

Shikamaru walked to the rooftop where he had first met Akimichi Choji, his other teammate. He stared at the blood red sunrise, wondering if he had gotten through to Ino. He hated to break up with her that way, but she wouldn't listen any other way. Why did Ino have to be so controlling and headstrong?

* * *

"Hinata, how are things with you and Naruto?"

Hinata was having lunch at a popular sushi bar with her teammates, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, the next day.

"We broke up." Hinata said softly.

"What?" Kiba asked in surprise.

"Who broke up with who?" Shino asked, ignoring Kiba.

"Naruto broke up with me." Hinata said, "He said he needed a break."

"Are you two getting back together after a while?" Shino asked.

"I think he wants to." Hinata said.

"That's a good thing." Kiba said.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Did you guys hear about Shikamaru and Ino?" Shino asked.

"What about them?" Hinata asked, eager to change the subject.

"They split up! Apparently Shikamaru got sick of Ino controlling him." Shino said.

"Did he even love her?" Kiba asked.

"He must've. How long were they together?" Shino asked.

"A few months, wasn't it?" Hinata asked, taking a drink of her green tea.

"Was it that long?" Kiba wondered.

"I wish I was there to see it. When Shikamaru gets mad, he really gets mad." Shino said.

"I would've loved to see how Ino took it." Kiba said.

"Not well. She's been really depressed all day." Shino said.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Choji hasn't seen Ino since their mission." Kiba nodded.

"Shikamaru won't want to see her either." Shino agreed.

"Who would want to see her anyway? Did Shikamaru ask Ino out or did Ino ask Shikamaru out?" Kiba wondered.

"I think Ino asked him." Hinata said.

"_Forced _more like" Kiba said.

"It doesn't feel right to talk about Shikamaru and Ino's relationship." Hinata said softly.

"You're right. Let's talk about you and Naruto." Kiba said.

"Kiba!" Shino punched Kiba.

Shino looked at Hinata, who was suddenly acting like her old shy self. He knew that she loved Naruto, even before they graduated from the academy. Shino didn't know that Naruto had loved her too until he asked her out.

"I'm sure Naruto will come back." Shino said reassuringly to Hinata.

"I hope you're right." Hinata said softly.

**Kinda boring first chapter, but I had to have them slpit up. **

**Next chapter: Shikamaru and Naruto come up with a plan.**

**RNR please!**


	2. You want me to be gay?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, would I really be writing this story?**

**It's Mika-chan! I'd like to thank those who have reviewed on this story and my other stories! I'm really starting to like this series. And I hope my readers are too! Please tell me what you think in a review. Thanks! **

Naruto was walking to the third training ground when Shikamaru showed up.

"I heard about you and Hinata." Shikamaru said as he approached the blonde ninja.

"Has everyone in Konoha heard?" Naruto asked, throwing his arms in the air.

"Do you really want to get back together with her?" Shikamaru asked, walking beside Naruto.

"I really do. I love her, but a guy needs a break, ya know?" Naruto said, "I heard about you and Ino."

"I'm glad it's over. Dad isn't though." Shikamaru said.

"Why not?" Naruto wondered.

"Dad thinks I should've given her another chance. What the hell is he talking about?" Shikamaru wondered, "He married mom. He doesn't have a right to tell me how I should be around Ino."

"You should have broken up with her. Ino is too controlling." Naruto said.

Shikamaru nodded, then, after a moment's silence, started laughing.

"What? What is it?" the blonde ninja wondered curiously.

"You wouldn't believe it." Shikamaru said, still laughing.

"Come on, try me." Naruto said.

Once Shikamaru stopped laughing, he said, "We should pretend to be gay."

"What?!" Naruto yelped.

"We should pretend to be gay." Shikamaru repeated.

"You want me to be gay?" Naruto asked faintly.

"Uh-huh." Shikamaru nodded.

"Why on Earth…" Naruto started to ask.

But the blonde ninja never finished his question.

"Prank on Ino." Shikamaru smiled.

"Shikamaru, you don't seem like the type of person who plays jokes on people just for the heck of it," Naruto said, "That's more like what I would do."

"So?" Shikamaru asked.

"And I still love Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, "It's gonna be hard to pretend I'm gay around Hinata."

"You don't have to pretend to be gay around Hinata. We just need to pretend around Ino." Shikamaru said.

Naruto thought this plan over. It _did _sound like fun. Playing a joke on Yamanaka Ino would be entertaining. But on the other hand, what if Hinata found out that he was 'gay'? How would she take it?

"So?" Shikamaru asked, "What do you say?"

"I'm all for it." Naruto said.

"Seriously?" Shikamaru wondered.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"You're not worried about Hinata, are you?" Shikamaru asked, "Why don't you tell her what we're doing? I'll tell Choji and everyone else."

"Ok. I'll meet you back here in an hour." Naruto said.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"We gotta get some practice in if we're pretending to be gay." Naruto said with a malicious smile.

* * *

"What?!"

Naruto and Hinata were sitting under the tree by the Ninja Academy. Naruto had just told Hinata about Shikamaru's plan.

"I told you, I'm pretending to be gay with Shikamaru so we can annoy Ino. But you can't tell her." Naruto added.

"Are you planning on telling her?" Hinata asked in her usual quiet voice.

"Hinata, we can't tell her! That would ruin the whole prank." Naruto reminded her.

"Why are you doing this?" Hinata asked.

"Honey, this is Shikamaru's plan, not mine." Naruto said, "He just wants to get back at Ino."

"But you still love me, right?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked into her eyes. He could tell that Hinata was hoping that he still loved her. She had loved him since before he knew what love was. Hinata wanted to hold on to their love.

"Of course I still love you. I just thought it best to tell you what Shikamaru and I were up to." The blonde ninja said, kissing Hinata on the cheek.

Hinata nodded.

"I gotta meet Shikamaru, ok? See ya later, Hinata!" Naruto said, walking off.

* * *

"Are you _sure _you want to go through with this?"

Naruto had met up with Shikamaru at the training field, but he was having second thoughts.

"Naruto, this will be an awesome prank on Ino. Don't tell me you want out of this?" Shikamaru asked, looking at the blonde ninja.

"I guess I'm ok with this." Naruto said.

"What are we gonna do first?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let's try the kissing-" Naruto began.

"_What?"_ Shikamaru yelped.

"If we're pretending to be gay, then we need to kiss." Naruto told Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed, "Oh man, this is going to awkward."

"Tell me about it. Are we ready or not?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so." Shikamaru said.

The two boys came together, locked lips, and kissed each other more passionately than expected. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Naruto and Naruto did likewise. They kept this up for a while, eventually breaking away from each other. Both ninja stared at each other for a minute, trying to decide if they liked that kiss or not.

"Um…" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Interesting." Shikamaru said.

"Let's save the sex for later, huh?" Naruto suggested.

"What? We have to have sex too?" Shikamaru asked, looking startled.

"I hope to hell no." Naruto said.

Maybe. That would certainly be interesting. I never guessed Shikamaru was such a great- no. I still love Hinata! I can't love Shikamaru.

"Naruto!"

Upon hearing his name, Naruto snapped out of his thinking process.

"What?" he asked.

"What do we do now?" Shikamaru queried.

"I dunno. I guess we can quit for today. When will we tell Ino we're 'gay'?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell her when we're at lunch. Asuma's taking us out to Ichiraku for ramen." Shikamaru said.

"I guess I'll see you guys there. You know I eat nothing but ramen." Naruto grinned.

"Why don't we walk there together? It would be more convincing." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Should we be holding hands or not?" Naruto asked.

"Not right now. That kiss was more than enough for me." Shikamaru said, making a sick face.

"I'm so god damn hungry!" Naruto said as the two ninja walked off to Ichiraku.

""That's kind of why we're going to get ramen." Shikamaru smiled.

They met up with Hinata about halfway there.

"How are you guys?" she asked in her shy voice.

"Doing good. How are you?" Naruto asked, hands behind his head.

"I'm going on a mission with Shino and Kiba." Hinata replied.

"What rank?" Shikamaru wondered.

"D-rank. We have to walk someone's dogs for them." Hinata said, looking as though she'd rather be doing anything than walking dogs with Shino and Kiba.

"Akamaru will like that. Will he be going with you guys?" Shikamaru asked.

"I guess so. Akamaru always goes on missions with us." Hinata said.

"Well, I need to meet my team. Coming, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. See ya later, Hinata." Naruto said.

They continued walking to Ichiraku. Shikamaru wanted to wait for the rest of his team and Naruto thought it would be good if he waited with him.

"Are you gonna tell her or am I?" Naruto asked.

"I will." Shikamaru said.

"You guys just broke up yesterday, right?" Naruto wanted to confirm the rumors he had heard.

"That's right." Shikamaru nodded.

"We'll say that I asked you out early this morning. She might believe that." Naruto said.

"Sounds good to me." Shikamaru said laughing.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Shikamaru laughed.

"Yeah, it will be. I wonder how long we can keep this up?" the blonde ninja wondered.

"As long as Ino doesn't find out." Shikamaru smiled.

"That might not be very long." Naruto pointed out.

"So? At least we can play a joke on her for a little bit." Shikamaru said.

The rest of Shikamaru's team arrived a few minutes later. Ino seemed to be avoiding Shikamaru's eyes, for some reason. They were eating their ramen when Choji asked Asuma, "Are we having any missions tomorrow?"

"Just a D-rank." Asuma replied.

"What do we have to do?" Ino asked.

"Basically, all you guys need to do is walk the dogs at the animal shelter." Asuma said, "Actually, half. Another team will be doing the other half."

"Damn, that sucks. How long will that take?" Shikamaru asked, pretending to be concerned.

"A few hours. We need to be there around lunchtime so-" Asuma began to say.

"Shit! Naruto, guess we'll have to go for ramen some other time." Shikamaru said.

Naruto got the drift and said, "Aww man! What about dinner? Is that ok?"

Shikamaru looked at his sensei and asked, "Dinner ok?"

"For what?" Choji asked.

"I wasn't talking to you," Shikamaru said to Choji.

"Ok then." Choji said.

"Will we be doing anything around dinnertime?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have to meet Kurenai at Anko's but you guys can do whatever." Asuma said.

"You and Kurenai." Ino smiled, as if she knew something about the 2 Jonin.

"Why do you want to know?" Asuma asked.

"Are you two going on a date or something?" Choji asked jokingly.

"Actually, yeah." Naruto said.

Ino dropped her glass of green tea.

"You're _what?"_ she asked, ignoring the puddle of tea around her plate.

"Naruto and I are having ramen together. Is that a problem?" Shikamaru asked.

"Are you serious?" Choji asked.

"Yes, we are!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Quit joking, Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed, suddenly forgetting that she was avoiding the shirker's gaze.

"Dammit, Ino, I'm not joking! Am I joking, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked the blonde ninja.

"Nope." Naruto shook his head.

"See?" Shikamaru asked.

"How long has this been going on? Is this why you broke up with me?" Ino asked.

Naruto, Choji and Asuma could see that this was going to be a fight between Ino and Shikamaru. Quietly, they slipped outside and waited until it was safe to come back in.

"Oh yeah, Ino. I broke up with you just so I can date Naruto." Shikamaru said, words dripping with sarcasm.

"Is it?" Ino demanded.

"I broke up with you because you're so god damn controlling! It's any wonder guys would go out with you." Shikamaru yelled.

"Then why did you ask me out then?" Ino shot back.

"I don't know, I just did!" Shikamaru yelled, "I thought you'd be different, but I guess _that's _not gonna happen, now is it?"

"And just what do you mean by that?" Ino hissed.

"I mean, Ino, that you're always going to be controlling and nothing on the face of the Earth is going to change that!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Really then? Fine." Ino shouted.

She walked out of the restaurant. Asuma, Naruto and Choji came back in a few minutes later.

"How long is this going to go on?" Asuma asked a fuming Shikamaru.

"I don't know. As long as Ino keeps being annoying." Shikamaru said.

"That may be a while. Just let her calm down for a bit, ok?" Choji advised.

"I know, I know." Shikamaru said, "You guys know me. Once I'm mad…"

"Kinda like Sakura." Naruto said.

"I don't think I'm as bad as Sakura." Shikamaru laughed.

"You two really aren't going out, are you?" Asuma wondered.

Shikamaru smiled and said, "Nope. It's all a trick on Ino."

"Man, that's mean." Choji said.

"It was his idea." Naruto pointed at Shikamaru.

"Really, Shikamaru?" Asuma asked.

"3 cheers for sweet revenge." Shikamaru grinned.

"How long are you guys gonna keep this up?" Choji wondered.

"As long as Ino doesn't find out." Shikamaru said.

"So don't tell her." Naruto said.

"Don't worry." Choji said, looking worriedly at his sensei.

**What a chapter, huh? As I said earlier, tell me what you think in a review. **

**Next Chapter: Shikamaru and Naruto try the kiss again **

**review? puppy eyes**


	3. At Ichiraku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, would i _really _be writing this?**

**Hey, it's Mika- chan! Thanks to those who have reviewed. I may not finish this series, I don't think it's really going anywhere. I will be starting a new Naruto story. Look for it sometime this week or next week. Enjoy the chappie!**

Shikamaru told Naruto that he hadn't talked to Ino since their argument at Ichiraku the previous week. The shirker was planning on spreading false rumors about him and Naruto.

"Why would you do that?" Naruto wondered as they sat underneath the shade of the trees by the third training grounds.

"I dunno." Shikamaru sighed.

The shirker was starting at clouds, one of his favourite hobbies.

"What kind of rumours would you be spreading?" Naruto asked uneasily.

"I dunno. I guess saying that we'd fucked each other." Shikamaru said.

"What?" Naruto yelped.

"Well, if we're gay, we're gonna need to say that we've made out." Shikamaru said, leaning on one elbow to look at the blonde ninja.

"We don't actually have to do it, do we?" Naruto asked.

He still hadn't forgotten their first kiss.

"I know I don't." Shikamaru said, lying back down on the ground.

"Should we try kissing again?" Naruto wondered.

"I thought we were going to train today." Shikamaru said, changing the subject.

"I guess so. I need to go on a mission with Sasuke and Sakura later…" Naruto said.

"What kind of mission?" the shirker wanted to know.

"Just a D-Rank. Taking graffiti off of a building at the Ninja Academy." Naruto said.

"We just cleaned that!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Really?" Naruto wondered, "What was it covered with?"

"A bunch of swirls." Shikamaru said.

Naruto smiled and stared at the clouds. He was still thinking about the kiss with Shikamaru. Had he liked it or not?

I can't possibly like Shikamaru. I still love Hinata! What would she say if I told her that I was gay? But still…no. Shikamaru's out of bounds. It's just too weird: a guy and a guy. Besides, he just broke up with Ino. He probably won't want to go out with anyone for a while. What am I saying? Shikamaru is really off limits. He's my friend and he'd probably think I was crazy.

"NARUTO!"

Apparently, Shikamaru had been trying to get the blonde ninja's attention for quite some time.

"What?" Naruto asked, snapping out of his thinking process.

"I asked you what you were doing later today? I thought we could really go out for ramen." Shikamaru said, annoyed at the fact that it had taken this long to get Naruto's attention.

"What, we're really going on a date?" Naruto asked, wondering if his ears were deceiving him.

"No, you prat. We're not going on a date." Shikamaru said, "It might be convincing if it looked like we were. You know, in case we run into anyone."

"Sure. I'll tell Sakura and Sasuke. I'd better get going," Naruto said, standing up.

"Ok. I'll meet you at your apartment around…let's say 6:30, 'kay?" Shikamaru confirmed.

"Ok. See ya then." Naruto said, leaving the training field.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, where's Sakura and Kakashi?"

Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were waiting outside the Ninja Academy for Sakura and Kakashi. It was like Kakashi to be late, but Sakura was among the first to be waiting.

"No idea." Sasuke said moodily.

Naruto leaned against a tree and sighed, staring at the clouds.

"Should we throw shuriken at the trees to pass time?" he suggested.

"What would be the point of that?" Sasuke asked.

"It would pass time." Naruto said.

"Sasuke! Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see Haruno Sakura walking toward the Academy.

"What's the deal, Sakura? You're always early." Sasuke asked his teammate.

"Mom made me try some of her onigiri before leaving." Sakura said.

"What flavor?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Beef." Sakura said, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"That's gross." Naruto said.

"Do you two want to come over for dinner?" Sakura asked the other two, "Mom's making Niratama."

"That's ok. Shikamaru and I are going out for ramen." Naruto said happily.

"_What?_" Sakura yelped.

"Don't worry, "Naruto assured her, "I'm not gay."

"Were you pretending to be?" Sasuke asked in his usual moody voice.

"Well, Shikamaru wants to play a joke on Ino, so we're pretending to be gay." Naruto said, "But don't tell Ino."

"Don't worry." Sasuke said, wishing that he wasn't in Naruto's squad to begin with.

"Does Hinata know?" Sakura wondered, who had already heard about the two ninja's breakup.

"She knows." Naruto said.

"Hey there!"

The three ninja turned to see their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, walking toward them.

"I got stuck on the path of life on the way." Kakashi said.

"I'm sure you did, sensei." Naruto said, "Can we get started or what?"

"I suppose. Naruto, you take that wall over there. Sasuke, you get that one. Sakura, get that one." Kakashi said, pointing to three different walls.

"And you will be doing what?" Sakura asked her sensei as she walked over to her designated wall.

"I will be reading." Kakashi said, taking out his favorite copy of _Make out Paradise_.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"You guys don't need me." Kakashi said, nose in his vulgar book, "Besides, I'd just be in the way."

"Couldn't we just blow up the whole building and rebuild it?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"You know that won't work." Sakura said, beginning to clean her area of wall.

It took the three Genin about an hour and a half to clean the wall, with no help from their sensei.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked.

"Almost 6. Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed, "I gotta get going! See ya guys later!"

And with that, the blonde ninja ran away from the Ninja Academy. Kakashi looked at his remaining 2 students and asked, "What was that all about?"

"Naruto is having ramen with Shikamaru later." Sakura told her sensei.

Kakashi looked at her for a minute before Sasuke said, "It would take too long to explain. Ask Asuma. He probably already knows."

* * *

Shikamaru walked up the steps to Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door, waiting for permission to be invited inside. He heard Naruto yell, "Hold on a second!", someone running around inside and Naruto finally opened the door.

"Hey. We just finished the mission about an hour ago. I was in the shower." Naruto said.

"So I see." Shikamaru said.

And indeed, the blonde ninja's hair was dripping wet as though he had just come out of a violent rainstorm. Naruto invited Shikamaru inside while he finished getting ready.

"How are we going to pull this off?" Naruto asked, dragging a comb through his wet hair.

"Man, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru yawned, "I guess we could be normal unless we see Ino."

"I kinda hope we see her." Naruto said, adjusting his standard navy blue Konoha headband on his forehead, "It would be interesting to see what her reaction is.

"She didn't even _look _at me on the mission today." Shikamaru said, staring at the clouds out the window, "Man, women are so troublesome."

"Not all women." Naruto said, thinking of Hinata.

"Are you ready?" the shirker asked.

"Yep!" Naruto exclaimed.

The two ninja left the apartment and headed to Ichiraku.

"We don't have to hold hands, do we?" Naruto wondered.

"I don't want to." Shikamaru said.

"I'm fine with that." Naruto said, secretly hoping that they would have to hold hands.

They arrived at Ichiraku a few minutes later. To Naruto's delight and Shikamaru's horror, Ino was having ramen with Shino.

"Ino, what are you doing with Shino?" Shikamaru asked.

"Having dinner, what does it look like?" Ino snapped in reply.

Shikamaru and Naruto sat a seat away from Ino and Shino.

"What are you two doing here?" Ino asked.

'Having ramen. What does it looks like?" Shikamaru mimicked Ino.

"Not on a date, are you?" Shino smiled.

Naruto knew that Hinata had told Kiba and Shino, so Shino knew about the plan. He wasn't about to ruin the fun.

"Are you two on a date?" Naruto asked.

"Ino just dragged me here and said, 'You're having ramen with me at Ichiraku, got it?' So I showed up and I see you two." Shino said, pushing his black glasses up his nose, "I'm not getting in between a fight with you guys."

"You don't have to." Shikamaru said, looking at Ino with great dislike, "Naruto and I can handle it."

"Ok." Shino said, going back to his ramen.

"I guess you guys are serious." Ino said sounding defeated.

"How long did it take to get it through your head?" Shikamaru wondered, more to himself.

"What do you mean, through my head?" Ino demanded.

"I mean, Ino, that you didn't realize that we were serious until now, even though we've said it a dozen times." Shikamaru said, looking at Ino.

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?" Ino snapped.

"Maybe I am." Shikamaru said, putting his head down on the countertop.

"I don't think I'm as stupid as Naruto." Ino said.

"Don't drag me into this!" Naruto chimed in.

"Thank you, Naruto. Leave him out of this." Shikamaru snapped.

"Oh yeah. Don't get your _boyfriend _into this." Ino yelled.

"God, you women are so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, "Naruto, who's worse, my mom or Ino?"

"On what?" Naruto replied.

"Domination." Shikamaru said.

"I dunno," Naruto replied, trying to ignore a fuming Ino.

"I'd say your mom, Shikamaru," Shino said, "From what I've heard you say, she's really bad."

"You!" Ino said, pointing at Shino, "Out!"

"Ok then." Shino said, looking happy to leave.

After Shino left, Ino stormed out of the restaurant.

"Well, that went well." Shikamaru said, smiling, "I thought Shino was going to tell for sure."

"Hinata told me that she had told Kiba and Shino." Naruto explained.

"That's a good thing." Shikamaru said, "That would be troublesome if she hadn't."

"Hey Shikamaru, can I tell you something?" Naruto wondered.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and said, "Sure. What is it?"

"It has to do with this whole Ino thing." Naruto began.

"Don't tell me you want out of this…" Shikamaru said, looking crestfallen.

"No, that's not it at all!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's good." Shikamaru breathed.

"I think I like you."

The words were out of Naruto's mouth before he could stop himself. Shikamaru simply stared at Naruto incredulously.

"Naruto, Ino left. You don't have to pretend anymore." He said.

"I'm serious." Naruto said.

And Shikamaru saw that Naruto was serious. He could see the seriousness in his cerulean blue eyes.

"But what about Hinata?" Shikamaru wondered, "Do you still love her?"

"Yeah." Naruto said, "Of course I still love her."

"Does she know?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I haven't told her yet." Naruto said.

"Isn't that a problem?" Shikamaru wondered.

Before he knew what he was doing, Naruto found himself kissing Shikamaru. Shikamaru made to stop, but must've decided against it because he wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders. This went on for a few minutes before Shikamaru forced himself away from Naruto.

"What the hell, Naruto?" Shikamaru exclaimed, "What brought that on?"

"I don't know." Naruto said shakily, wondering why he had done such a thing.

"Look, if this is going to keep happening, maybe we should just call it off." Shikamaru suggested.

"I like playing jokes on Ino!" Naruto exclaimed, "Besides, it would look better since I really do like you."  
"But what about you and Hinata?" Shikamaru said.

"I don't know what to do about it." Naruto said.

"Go with Hinata." Shikamaru said, "She loves you to death. Besides, it would look weird to see two guys making out."

"Like it's not weird now." Naruto said, "So you don't care?"

"Care about what?" Shikamaru asked.

"That I like you?" Naruto said, blushing a little.

"I don't give a damn. I just find it odd that a guy loves me." Shikamaru said.

"I guess I'll go with Hinata." Naruto sighed.

But he knew in his heart that he didn't want Hinata anymore. He wanted Nara Shikamaru.

**What a chapter, huh? Review please!**

**Next chapter: Naruto tells Hinata what he thinks about Shikamaru. How will she take it?**


	4. Telling Hinata

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto i any way. If I did, Itachi wouldn't have killed the Uchiha clan, Sasuke wouldn't go to the dark side, and Deidara would be Hokage. -evil grin-**

**It's Mika-chan! Sorry for the slow update. I've been working on Jade Skies a lot lately. It's a short chapter, I know. But I'll try to make the next one longer. Enjoy! **

"How are you gonna tell Hinata?"

Shikamaru and Naruto were at the third training ground.

"I dunno. I know I have to tell her, but I just don't know how." Naruto said.

"_I'll _tell her." Shikamaru offered.

"You can't tell her, Shikamaru!" Naruto yelped, "I'm her ex, I should be the one to tell her!"

"Well, you need to tell her." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru, I can't go up to her and saw, 'Oh, Hinata, did you know I'm bi?' That just isn't right!" Naruto exclaimed, "She'd kill me if I said that."

"Not literally, I hope." Shikamaru smiled.

"I'm serious, Shikamaru!" the blonde ninja exclaimed, throwing a shuriken throwing star at a random tree.

"I don't know how to tell her!" Shikamaru exclaimed, "Just tell her!"

"I will." Naruto said.

"If you say so." Shikamaru said, looking worriedly at his friend.

* * *

"Hey Hinata, can I tell you something?"

That same night, Naruto and Hinata were sitting under the tree in front of the ninja academy. Hinata was falling asleep on Naruto's shoulder, but woke up when he said her name.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Please don't be mad at me, but I'm bi." Naruto said.

Hinata stared at Naruto for a minute before saying, "You're what?"

"I'm bi." Naruto said, "I like other guys."

"How long have you known this?" Hinata asked.

"Since yesterday when I kissed Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"You _kissed _him?" Hinata yelped in surprise, "I thought this was just a prank on Ino!"

"It was, but then it got deeper than either of us expected." Naruto said.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Hinata moaned, head in her hands, "I suppose you'll be going out with him?"

"Of course not! I love you to death, Hinata." Naruto said, wrapping his arms around her shoulder, "I just want you to know the truth."

"You still love me?" Hinata said, "But you just said…"

"I like Shikamaru, but I love you. Can you see the difference?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so." Hinata said.

"I know you've loved me since before we became Genin. I know how much this relationship means to you." Naruto said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Do you don't want to go out with Shikamaru?" Hinata asked, sounding slightly relieved.

"Of course not! He's my friend and that's all he's gonna be." Naruto said.

Hinata sighed. Would Naruto stay with her forever? Or would he leave her and fall for Shikamaru?

* * *

"How did she take it?"

Shikamaru and Naruto were at the arena where the last part of the Chûnin exams were held. Naruto was standing on the wall and

Shikamaru was lying on his back, staring at the clouds.

"She freaked out a little, which is fine. Then we talked it out. And now we're going to Ichiraku for dinner." Naruto said.

"That's good. She doesn't hate me, does she?" Shikamaru wanted to know.

"Why would she hate you?" Naruto wondered.

"I dunno." Shikamaru yawned, "She might be mad at me for stealing you away from her."

"But you didn't." Naruto pointed out.

"She might think that." Shikamaru said.

"I wish you would hurry up and get back together with Ino. Then this whole prank mess will be over." Naruto said.

"I'm not getting back together with Ino." Shikamaru said flatly, "Sakura however…"

"You like _Sakura_?" Naruto yelped, falling several feet off the wall.

"Yes." Shikamaru said, ignoring Naruto and going back to cloud watching.

"Does she know this?" Naruto wondered.

"Nope!" Shikamaru grinned.

"You do know she's still obsessed with Sasuke, right?" Naruto wondered.

"I know that." Shikamaru said.

"And you still like her anyway?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said, "She's a little annoying, sure. But she's pretty hot."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "This is getting too weird."

**Didn't I say it was going to be a short chapter? Review please! **

**Next chapter: Hinata confronts Shikamaru**


	5. Hinata and Shikamaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**It's Mika-chan! I know this is a short chapter, but I hope the next one will be longer. I still don't know how I will finish out the story...Anyway! On with the story!**

Hinata was walking home from the mission with her teammates. They had been assigned a simple D-Rank mission: finding Tora, the lost cat. Many of the new Genin had gotten this mission. Kiba and Akamaru thought that the cat had run away from its too-affectionate owner.

"That cat is right to try to run away." Kiba said.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Who wouldn't?" Shino replied, "That lady's batty."

Hinata remained silent.

"What is it, Hinata?" Shino asked, "Did something happen between you and Naruto?"

Hinata hesitated before saying, "Naruto told me he's bi."

"_What?_" Shino and Kiba yelped.

"Who does he like?" Kiba asked.

"Shikamaru." Hinata said.

"I guess you two aren't going out anymore." Shino said.

"No we are." Hinata told him, "He said that he likes Shikamaru, but loves me."

"That's a good sign." Shino said, ignoring a snickering Kiba, "Are you two going anywhere?"

"We're going to Ichiraku tonight." Hinata said, "But I keep wondering if who Naruto loves more: me or Shikamaru."

"He loves you to death, Hinata." Shino said, "This is probably just a phase or something like that."

"Maybe…" Hinata said.

She left her teammates to go to Ichiraku. Her parents were away, so she decided to eat at the popular ramen bar. She had just walked inside when she heard her name. She looked at the counter and saw Shikamaru.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'm ok." Hinata said, sitting down next to Shikamaru, "I just got back from a mission with Shino and Kiba."

"What was the mission?" Shikamaru asked, eating some of his ramen.

"Finding that cat." Hinata said.

"I hate that mission." Shikamaru said, "It was such a drag."

"You say that a lot, don't you?" Hinata smiled.

"I guess so." Shikamaru shrugged.

Hinata ordered her ramen and waited for it to be brought out until she asked Shikamaru, "Can I talk to you about something?"

Shikamaru looked at her and said, "Sure. What is it?"

"It's about Naruto…" Hinata began.

"About him being bi." Shikamaru said.

"How did you know?" Hinata asked, surprised.

"I figured you'd want to talk about it." Shikamaru said, taking a drink of green tea, "Its not every day a girl finds out her boyfriend is bi."

"I don't know if he'll leave me or not." Hinata said.

"Trust me, he won't." Shikamaru said, putting his hand on Hinata's shoulder, "He loves you to death. Naruto wouldn't leave you."

"But it will feel weird. Every time we go out, he could be checking other guys." Hinata said, going back to her usual shy self.

"That could happen. But, Hinata, I don't think Naruto would ever leave you." Shikamaru assured her.

"I guess you're right." Hinata said.

"Now why don't you eat your ramen?" Shikamaru suggested.

Hinata looked down and saw her ramen steaming in front of her. The shy kunoichi had forgotten its presence. She nodded and started to eat.

"How long did it take you to find the cat?" Shikamaru asked.

It took Hinata a minute for her to realize that Shikamaru was asking about her mission.

"Nearly 4 hours." She replied.

"He went easy on you guys." Shikamaru said, "That cat had us going all day. It was such a drag."

"That's not good." Hinata said, eating some of her ramen.

"Tell me about it." Shikamaru said.

"How are things with you and Ino?" Hinata asked.

"She's not even acknowledging my existence." Shikamaru said, finishing his ramen, "I'm not complaining, mind you."

"You two aren't getting along?" Hinata asked.

"I don't want anything to do with her right now." Shikamaru said, "Well, I'm gonna head home. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'll be ok." Hinata said, managing to smile a little.

"Okay. I'll see you later, then." Shikamaru said.

He left the ramen shop, leaving Hinata alone with her thoughts.

**I know it's a short chapter. But a poll! Do you think Naruto should end up with...**

**A. Nara Shikamaru **

**B. Hyuga Hinata**

**C. Someone else**

**Let me know what you think! This is just for fun. These results will _not _effect the story in any way.**

**Next chapter: Ino knows about Naruto and Shikamaru's prank. But who spilled the beans? -evil grin- Only I know. **


	6. She knows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.**

**It's Mika-chan! And another chapter of Dream in Black and White! yea! I noticed that a lot of my stories have titles with colors in them. _Amber _Waves, Dream in _Black _and _White_, _Silver _Moon...what's up with that? Anyway, enjoy! **

Shikamaru was lying on his front yard, staring at the clouds when Naruto came over, looking very mad.

"What's up, Uzumaki?" Shikamaru asked, still looking at the clouds.

"Ino knows about the plan." Naruto fumed, sitting down next to Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah…about that Naruto…" Shikamaru said.

"You told her?" Naruto gaped.

"I had to." Shikamaru said.

"Really, Shikamaru." Naruto said disbelievingly.

"She overheard you telling me that you were bi." Shikamaru said.

"I thought she left." Naruto said.

"I did too." Shikamaru said.

"So you had to tell her." Naruto said, "Man this sucks."

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Shikamaru said.

"But now _I_ have a problem." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Naruto.

"I like both you _and _Hinata." Naruto sighed, "I know I can't go out with both of you. I know you won't want to be seen dating a guy for real."

"Got that right." Shikamaru said.

"I told Hinata that I'd spend some time with you and some time with her to decide who I like better." Naruto said.

"I _told _you to go with Hinata." Shikamaru said, looking at Naruto incredulously.

"I know. But I still like you, Shikamaru." Naruto said, blushing a little.

"I'm flattered, Naruto, but go with Hinata. I want to go out with Sakura." Shikamaru said.

"You know what she'll say, right?" Naruto said.

"I have an idea." Shikamaru said, "I don't think it'll be a yes."

"She's still obsessed with Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I know that." Shikamaru said, sounding hurt.

"Come on. Let's go for some ramen." Naruto said.

"Ok." Shikamaru said.

* * *

"I didn't think you guys were gay for a minute."

Naruto and Shikamaru had run into Ino at Ichiraku. She was annoying the hell out of Shikamaru.

"But Naruto really is bi." Shikamaru reminded Ino.

"I still can't believe that." Ino turned to Naruto and said, "Why would you even _think _of falling in love with Shikamaru?"

Naruto shrugged, mouth full of ramen.

"I didn't tell him to love me. He just did." Shikamaru said, "Naruto, what _did _make you fall in love with me?"

Naruto swallowed his ramen and said, "When we kissed for the first time."

'You guys _kissed_?" Ino yelped, looking revolted.

"Um…yeah." Shikamaru said, "We had to be convincing if we were pretending to be bi."

"That's _disgusting_!" Ino yelped.

"Not really." Naruto grinned.

"You're bi." Ino retorted.

"I know. I'm not saying I wouldn't turn down a kiss from Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"Naruto, _I _would like to eat, too." Shikamaru said, looking slightly sick.

"Oops! Sorry Shikamaru." Naruto apologized.

"It's ok." Shikamaru said.

"Have you decided to go with Shikamaru," Ino asked Naruto, glaring at Shikamaru, "Or Hinata?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna spend some time with Shikamaru and some time with Hinata. Then I'll decide." Naruto said, drinking some green tea.

"How did Hinata take the news that you're bi?" Ino asked.

"She freaked out, but then she calmed down once I told her that I still love her." Naruto said.

"Sure." Ino smiled.

"I_ do _still love Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed.

"She's loved you since we were at the Academy." Shikamaru said.

"I know. Well, I'm going to train, so see ya!" Naruto said.

Once he left the restaurant, Ino asked Shikamaru, "You really don't love him back, do you?"

"I like him as a friend." Shikamaru said, "That's all."

"That's good. I don't want that getting in the way if we start going out again." Ino said, looking relieved.

"That won't happen." Shikamaru said.

"Why not?" Ino asked, looking surprised.

Shikamaru looked at her and said, "I'm gonna ask out Sakura."

**Next chapter: Naruto spends the day with Hinata. How does it go?**


	7. Ino and Shikamaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. **

**It's Mika-chan! This is going to be a short chapter because i'm too lazy to write a lot. And I'm too lazy to write a long Author's note. Enjoy! **

"You're gonna ask Sakura out?" Ino asked, looking sadly at her ex-boyfriend.

"If she wants to go out, yeah." Shikamaru grinned.

"But I still love you." Ino said.

"Ino, you're too dominating. It's like going out with my mother." Shikamaru said.

"You want to go out with Yoshino?" Ino confirmed.

"Hell no! That's disgusting!" Shikamaru yelped, "I like Sakura, not you."

"But she still loves Sasuke. I've given up on him, but she hasn't." Ino told Shikamaru.

"I don't care. I'll ask her out anyway. If she doesn't want to go out, that's fine with me." Shikamaru said.

"Then we can go out again." Ino said hopefully.

"Dammit, Ino. Don't you get it?" Shikamaru wondered.

"No, I don't get it, Shikamaru." Ino said, "I still love you."

"Then why don't you show it?" Shikamaru demanded, "You act like you need to control me all of the time."

"Well, I don't mean to act that way." Ino said.

They left the restaurant and walked around the village, talking the whole time.

"Then why did you act that way?" Shikamaru asked, "It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know. I guess I'm that way naturally." Ino said, "But you're so lazy, we have to force you to do everything."

"All of the Nara guys are lazy." Shikamaru explained, "I can't explain it."

"But you could at least do something without me having to tell you." Ino said.

"I'm sorry about that, but I just think that everything's troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"You found our relationship troublesome?" Ino questioned.

"In a way." Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"When you weren't bossing me around, I had an awesome time." Shikamaru said, "I love spending time with you when you're not controlling me, Ino."

"You know I love spending time with you, Shikamaru." Ino said.

"I still want to go out with Sakura," Shikamaru said, "But if she says no, I'll think about going out with you again."

Ino stared at Shikamaru and said, "Seriously?"

"If you promise not to be so controlling." Shikamaru replied.

"I'll try not to be." Ino said, "Just tell me when I'm getting too controlling, ok?"

"I'll try to remember that." Shikamaru said.

Ino leaned her head against Shikamaru's shoulder. So there _was _hope for them.

**Didn't I say it was going to be a short chapter? Review please!**

**Next Chapter: Shikamaru asks Sakura out. What does she say?**


	8. Asking Sakura

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. If i did, Konohamaru would be dead.**

**It's Mika-chan! And I'm back from my cruise. It was kinda boring. I have 2 new ideas for fanfictions. but I'm gonna wait until i finish some of the ones i've started already to start those. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Sakura was at the training field working on her Taijutsu training when Shikamaru came over.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Sakura said, "How are things with you and Naruto?"

"You know he's bi?" Shikamaru frowned.

Sakura stared at Shikamaru for a minute before saying, "Naruto's bi?"

"You didn't know that?" Shikamaru replied.

"No!" Sakura replied, sounding shocked.

Shikamaru couldn't blame Sakura for being shocked. Naruto, after all, was her teammate.

"Who does he like?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Me." Shikamaru replied.

Sakura stared at Shikamaru for a few seconds and said, "Seriously, Shikamaru. Who does Naruto like?"

"Me." Shikamaru answered, "I'm being serious, Haruno."

"Naruto likes you." Sakura said faintly.

"I didn't tell him to like me, Sakura." Shikamaru said.

"I know you didn't." Sakura said, "How did this happen?"

"Naruto said he fell in love with me when we kissed." Shikamaru replied.

"You _kissed_?!" Sakura yelped, looking revolted.

"We had to kiss so we could pretend to be gay." Shikamaru explained.

"But you still _kissed _him! Shikamaru, you know how gross that is?" Sakura asked.

"I do. It was a good kiss though…" Shikamaru replied.

"Don't even joke about stuff like that, Nara."

Shikamaru knew that Sakura must be serious. She never called him Nara.

"What do you want anyway?" Sakura wondered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura stared at him for a few minutes before saying, "You're serious?"

"Of course I am!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Wow…" Sakura blushed deep scarlet before saying, "I'm not really interested in seeing anyone right now, Shikamaru."

"Oh." Shikamaru said, "That's ok."

"I'm really sorry." Sakura said apologetically.

"No, really, its ok." Shikamaru said, "I'll see you later, Sakura."

* * *

"Where do you want to go to tonight, Hinata?"

Hinata and Naruto were at Naruto's apartment, trying to decide where to go.

"I feel like sitting outside." Hinata said, "It doesn't matter where."

"Let's go to the Ninja Academy." Naruto suggested, "We can sit under that tree with the swing."

"Ok." Hinata said.

Naruto took her hand and they went down to the Ninja Academy. Hinata sat down on the swing and Naruto sat down next to her on the ground.

"Naruto, you wouldn't leave me for Shikamaru, would you?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked at Hinata in surprise.

"I'd never leave you, Hinata!" he exclaimed, "What in hell made you think that?"

"I don't know. I was talking to Shikamaru-" Hinata began.

"What did Shikamaru tell you?" Naruto asked.

"He told me to keep going out with you." Hinata said.

"Hinata, is this what you've been worried about?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at the blonde ninja and said, "What do you mean?"

"Honey, it's obvious that you're worried about something." Naruto said, "Were you afraid that I'd leave you for Shikamaru?"

Hinata hesitated for a minute and nodded slowly.

"I'd never leave you. I don't know why you'd think that." Naruto said.

"I thought every time we went out somewhere, you could be looking at other guys." Hinata said softly, "It's just not normal, Naruto!"

"I'm not going to be looking at other guys, Hinata." Naruto said, "Why would I look at other guys when I have you?"

"I just thought…" Hinata tried to say.

"Hinata, I want to stay with you. No matter how I feel for Shikamaru." Naruto said.

Hinata looked at Naruto.

"I thought you'd want to go with Shikamaru?" she asked.

"What did I just get through saying?" Naruto sighed, "I'm staying with you."

Hinata sighed and leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder. At least she would be staying with Naruto.

**Weird chapter, I know. Tell me what you think. The next chapter may be the last one.**

**Next chapter: Ino talks to Shikamaru about going out again. What will Shikamaru say?**


	9. The end

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, would I be writing this?**

**It's Mika-chan! And this is the final chapter of DIBAW. The ending is different than i thought. I hope you liked the series. Enjoy the chappie!**

Shikamaru was walking out from the third training ground when Ino ran up to him.

"Have you talked to Sakura yet?" She inquired.

"Yes, I did." Shikamaru sighed.

"What did she say?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru sighed again and said, "She said she's not interested in seeing anyone right now."

"So we can go out again?" Ino asked hopefully.

Shikamaru looked up at the clouds and said, "I dunno, Ino."

"But you said that we would go out again if Sakura turned you down" Ino reminded him.

Shikamaru looked at Ino and said, "I said I'll think about it."

"What's there to think about, Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"How do I know you'll stop being so dominating?" Shikamaru inquired, "You could be the same as you always were."

"But I'm not." Ino said.

"Ino, I don't know if I can trust just your word." Shikamaru said, "People say things all the time and they never happen."

"I'm not going to be one of those people." Ino said fiercely, "I still love you, Shikamaru."

"And I still love you." Shikamaru said, "I guess we can try it again."

Ino stared at Shikamaru for a moment before saying, "Seriously?"

"If you promise you won't be as controlling as Mom is." Shikamaru said.

Ino shook her head and said, "Nope."

"I guess we can try it again." Shikamaru said.

"Alright!" Ino exclaimed.

She followed Shikamaru to Ichiraku, meeting up with Naruto and Hinata along the way.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Shikamaru and I are back together." Ino said happily.

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto and I are, too." Hinata said in her usual shy voice.

"That's good." Shikamaru said, "I told you to go with Hinata, Naruto. It's too weird for a guy and a guy to go out."

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm bi, ok?" Naruto sighed.

"I still don't see why you would pretend to be gay in the first place." Ino wondered.

"I was mad at you, ok?" Shikamaru sighed, "I wanted revenge for you being dominating."

"I'm not going to be that way anymore." Ino said.

"Sure." Naruto smiled.

"I'm not!" Ino exclaimed, "Really!"

Shikamaru looked at Ino. Hopefully, she wouldn't be so controlling. He had a feeling that she wouldn't break her promise.

**I know it's not a yaoi ending, don't hate me. And it's a short chapter. I didn't feel like writing much. Hope you liked the series! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
